Meant To Be
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: Genma's sure Iruka-sensei and that annoying Hatake are meant to be together. Raidou's sure his friend's finally gone completely bonkers but helps anyway. KakaIru and GenRai


AN: I found this on my PC while finishing up Teach Me To Love You. It was almost done and I liked it still so I finished it and here it is. I still like them. Maybe I'll watch the Naruto series again.

.

.

**Meant To Be**

.

by nayru-kleinefee

.

"Please, Raidou", Genma groaned. "You don't want to tell me you don't see?!"

"What's there to see?", the scarred Jounin gave back. "There's nothing to see."

"It's obvious! They're meant to be!"

"There's nothing to see, Genma!"

"They're meant for each other!"

"They don't have anything in common!"

"They have. Duh!" Genma snorted. They _so_ had.

"Tell me one thing." Raidou arched an eyebrow.

"The… the… the loud boy!" Genma grinned triumphantly. See?!

"That Naruto-kid?" Raidou groaned. "And that connection means that they're 'meant to be'?!" That only meant that they both should be suffering from phases of headaches and deafness.

"Well… yes." Genma pouted. Stupid Raidou, being so blind. Always. Stupidstupidstupid Raidou.

"Genma…" The scarred Jounin pinched his nose. "Stop it." Damn, he was cute when he pouted, so cute and- No! Down! Bad Raidou!

"But we have to do something!"

"Oh no!" Raidou looked at him in mortification. "You won't!" Not again!

"We will!" Genma nodded excitedly. Had been so much fun last times!

"We won't!" Last times had been disastrous!

"We _so_ will!" And this time it should even work.

"Genma…" Raidou sighed. "Can't you stop trying to hook everybody up?" Such as Gai and Shizune? Or Ebisu and Anko? Or the Hokage and that Yamato-fellow?!

"But it would be so easy this time", Genma argued. "Just help me a little and you'll soon see that they're meant to be." He pouted. He looked cute when he pouted. And sexy. Or so he hoped at least. Not that stupid Raidou would ever notice…

Oh damn, he looked sexy when he pouted… "Oh fuck, why do I do this?", Raidou moaned. "One day. And if I don't see them being 'meant to be' then, we'll stop immediately."

"Five days." He knew he would only need five minutes, but torturing his friend was so much fun.

"Two."

"Four." Fun!

"Three."

"Three and a half." FunFunFun!

"Genma…"

"Alright, alright. Three days. And once you see that they're meant for each other, we'll go on."

"They'll kill us if they ever find out…"

"They'll be forever grateful", Genma corrected. He certainly would be if somebody finally decided to help him and open his friend's eyes abou- No. Bad thoughts…

"I don't want Kakashi to chidori me to bits." Raidou shuddered involuntarily. "Or even worse, Iruka-sensei to scold me…"

"Everybody thinks that's hot."

"Well, I don't." It was creepy. Really. A nice, pleasant-looking Chuunin shouldn't be able to scare even Jiraiya, hell, to scare even Gai out of his freaking green pants! A temper like that should be illegal, not to speak of that horrifying tendency to play mean, evil pranks once annoyed enough.

"I bet Kakashi does…" Genma sniggered.

"I bet Kakashi will go for your head. Both of them. And not in a nice way."

...

Okay… Raidou nervously looked around in the mission room. Looking harmless and innocent wasn't easy if you knew that Genma was up for trouble. But, well… it wasn't as if he didn't have practice. Genma was always up for trouble.

"Hey, Hatake", he heard said Special Jounin say next to him and couldn't help but flinch.

"Yo." Kakashi looked like boredom personified.

"Heard the newest gossip?" Genma grinned. Oh, Raidou would so see his point soon.

"Not interested." Kakashi flipped a page of his book.

"Iruka-sensei's decided to find himself somebody", Genma said nonetheless. And yes! There it was.

"Not my problem." The Copy-nin turned around and left.

"Did you see?!", Genma whispered excitedly.

"Fuck…", Raidou murmured weakly. "You were right…" If he hadn't been a shinobi and paid attention, he wouldn't have noticed it. It had been a very, very slight tensing of the Copy-nin's hands, but a Jounin didn't just tense for no reason.

"And now Iruka-sensei." Genma strolled over to the Chuunin's desk, grinning triumphantly when he felt his friend follow quickly. "Hey, Iruka-sensei."

"Oh. Hello, Genma-san. Raidou-san." The Chuunin smiled gently. "What can I do for you?"

"Just thought you were interested in the newest news…" Genma grinned.

"Not really, I-"

"I heard that Hatake's searching for something serious", the Special Jounin drawled.

Raidou's eyes widened when the pencil in Iruka's hand snapped suddenly. Oh damn, he was in trouble now…

...

"He's going to kill us. We're going to be dead before the sun sets." Raidou shuddered. "Bits of me everywhere in the town, still slightly sizzling from the chidori and-"

"Raidou, stop being such a worrywart." Genma shook his head in annoyance. Honestly.

"But I'm too young to die!" The Jounin started wrestling his hands in dismay. "I'm too sexy to die! What would the world do without me?!"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that", Genma decided, albeit with a sad agreement to the 'too sexy'-part. "And now shut up, he's over there."

"Where?!" Raidou looked around in horror and really caught sight of his doom. "No…"

"I said shut up." Suddenly feeling much less brave than he made himself appear, Genma straightened his shoulders and walked over to the Copy-nin. "Hey, Hata-"

"But they said he was searching for somebody", they heard Kakashi murmur, completely alone in the corridor in front of the Mission Room and apparently completely oblivious to his audience. "What? I know they didn't say he was searching for someone like me. But he could be. … That's not nice, you know. … No, I would be good for him. … I really would. I would take care of him and always do whatever he wants me to and never hurt him and always protect him and- Oh, will you shut up?!"

"Oh… my… god…", Raidou whimpered feebly. What had he got himself into?! What had he let Genma talk him into?!

"Hm?" Kakashi turned around. "You two again. What do you want?"

"Nothing!", Genma gasped, quickly dragging his friend backwards. "Just… just go on with your… with whatever you were doing. Bye!"

"Oh… my… god…", Raidou whimpered once again when they were safe and sound and out of the Copy-nin's hearing range. "Oh… my… god…"

"That… was creepy", Genma declared, oddly curious about who it might have been Kakashi had been talking to.

"I'll never go on a mission with that nut-brain ever again", Raidou swore to himself. "Never. What if the voices in his head tell him to slice me to bits one day?"

"Well…" Genma frowned. "I'd say it was only one voice." And not a nice one, it had seemed.

"No. Difference."

"Probably." The Special Jounin shrugged. "Seems I have to change my plan then. We'll get Iruka-sensei to take the first step and-"

"You want to go on?!", Raidou yelled.

"Of course." Genma frowned at him. "If Hatake needs something, then it's somebody sane in his life who finally gets him laid, honestly. I bet that voice comes from sexual tension." Although in that case, it couldn't be long anymore until he heard such a voice in his head, too…

"Genma!"

"And if anybody can get that voice to shut up, then it's Iruka. I mean, with that Sensei Voice of his? He gets Gai to shut up." And that had been fun!

"_Genma!_"

"Hm?" The Special Jounin looked up. "What's wrong?"

"You want to go on?!"

"Of course." Genma shrugged. "Only because Hatake's bonkers doesn't mean they're not meant to be."

"You can't be serious!"

"I _so_ am. And I'll go to Iruka-sensei now."

"Genma!"

"If you don't want to help me anymore, that's fine", Genma yelled back over his shoulder, already at the door to the Mission Room. "Just don't mind to take the blame if I don't make it through this alive. All on my own." Oh, so evil…

"Genma?" He couldn't be serious! That… that was bullshit crazy! That was… that was Genma for you.

"I hope I'll see you later, Rai!" Sooo evil…

"Bastard." Raidou growled. "Bastard!"

"I knew you wouldn't abandon me", Genma sniggered when his friend was back at his side.

"Asshole."

"Now, now, no such language. We don't want Iruka-sensei to hear you, now do we?"

"Fucking asshole."

"Oh, now you're in." Genma smirked. "Iruka-sensei! Raidou-kun called me names!"

"Now really, Raidou-kun, that's not very nice", Iruka started immediately, absent-mindedly slipping into Sensei Mode without even noticing what was going on, it seemed. "You sure don't want anybody to call you names, now do you? I really think you should apologise to Genma-kun now and…" He blinked.

"I'm sorry, Genma-kun", Raidou heard his mouth say helplessly.

"It's alright, Raidou-kun." Genma smirked at him. "I'm not mad at you anymore."

"What…" Iruka blinked again. "Genma-san…" He sighed.

"You're fun, sensei." The Special Jounin grinned.

"Was there something you needed?", Iruka asked exasperatedly despite turning back to scribbling on a mission report on his desk.

"Actually, I was wondering…" Genma frowned deeply. "What kind of person do you think would Hatake want, hm?"

Snap.

The Chuunin would need new pencils soon, Raidou noticed.

"I'm sorry, but I have not the slightest idea", Iruka told them stiffly, taking his pencil case and busying himself with rummaging around in it. "And if you will excuse me now, I-"

"I think he needs someone who takes care of him", Genma told him lightly. "You know, he's not very good at… social stuff. And I think he would want somebody who accepted him the way he is. Someone who's able to look over his flaws and right into his soul."

"That's really very… poetic, Genma-san, but I-"

"Someone like you."

SNAP.

"Erm…" Raidou warily took a step back. "You just… your whole pencil case…" And it was- had been a big pencil case. Looked like the kind of pencil case you also kept a ruler in. And a bunch of pencils. And maybe a kunai or two. And the Chuunin had only held it in one hand. Between three fingers, rather.

"I… I…" Iruka stared at the mess in his hand, at Genma, back at the ex-pencil case.

"Sensei, I know this comes kind of suddenly but…" The Special Jounin sighed deeply. "He needs you."

"I… I…"

"And I know he's not what one would call a perfect catch, I know that", Genma continued mercilessly. "But I think he would really do his best and try, you know? I'm sure Kakashi only needs some light in his darkness to bloom."

"I… I…"

"Where the hell did you pick up that shit?!", Raidou hissed incredulously.

"Icha Icha." Genma smirked. "Nice, eh?"

"He's going to kill you once he stops gaping." They were both so doomed. So doomed. So Doom-

"And…" Iruka looked at them with wide eyes. "And do you really think he could want _me?_"

"Score", Genma hissed.

...

"Oy! Hatake!"

"You're not helping, you know. I wa- Yes?"

Genma felt a shudder run down his back. Creepy! "Guess what?"

"You're going to implode in a second?"

"No, that's not it." Genma smirked. Such a funny guy…

"Are you sure?" The Copy-nin flexed his fingers.

"Oh… my… god…" Raidou tried to inch away.

"I just wan_ted_-" Genma hissed triumphantly when he caught his reluctant partner in crime at his shirt. "-to tell you something interesting."

"Not intere-"

"About Iruka-sensei."

Twitch. "-sted?" Tense. Twitch.

"It's pretty funny, you know. I already told you he's searching for someone?"

Twitchtwitch_twitch._

"Well… he doesn't know for whom exactly…", Genma drawled. "And therefore he just decided…"

Twitchtensetwitchtwitch_twitch._

"Weeeeellll… To ask out the next person who enters the Mission Room."

_Bolt._

_..._

"You are evil."

"Am." Genma cackled. Evil.

"You are so evil."

"So am." _Evil._

"You could have told Kakashi that Iruka-sensei only wants to ask him out and nobody else."

"I could have." EVIL.

"You could have told Iruka-sensei that Kakashi would say yes no matter what he asks him to do."

"I could have." E. V. I. L.

"Hrmph." His friend definitely had way too much fun with this.

"I wish we had popcorn." Evilly evil Genma E. Vil evilly liked evilly evil pop-evil-corn while evilly watching his evilly evil plotting.

"You're so- He's coming again!"

"Maybe this time?"

"Iruka-sensei looks pretty confident." Mouth a firm line, brows furrowed together, eyes fixated on his target – yes, pretty confident. And pretty cute, too.

"Did so the last twenty tries, too."

"Point."

"Now! Now. Noooow… No!"

Raidou sighed. "I wonder why nobody else wonders why Kakashi's been walking in and out of the Mission Room for the last fifteen minutes. Or why he threatens everybody else not to go in there if they like their intestines where they currently are."

"I wonder why nobody else wonders why Iruka-sensei jumps up and storms towards him every time he does so only to turn around after half of the way, flee and hide under his desk." Cackle.

"I wonder why Kakashi doesn't just ask him out."

Pointed stare. "Hatake. Kakashi." Flat.

"Point."

"I'm god. He comes again!"

"Go, Iruka-sensei!"

"He's not turning around this time!"

"He's going to do it!"

"Now… now… now…"

"Kakashi-sensei!", they heard the Chuunin squeak.

"Yes!" The Copy-nin almost flew towards him, then stood right in front of him, all but _vibrating_ from excitement.

"I… I…" Iruka's face flushed and his eyes looked pitifully up at the other man, probably pleading him to help him get through this. "I…"

"Kakashi is a saint", Genma murmured, watching the Copy-nin's hands twitch violently. "If I had a crush the size of Fire Country on Iruka-cutie-sensei and he looked at me like that, I would have already had him on his back on the mission desk."

"You're an animal", Raidou grunted.

"Want proof?" Genma smirked at him.

"You sure you could handle me?"

"I sure I could handle you _and-_"

"Dinner?!", Iruka exclaimed suddenly. "With me?! Tonight?!"

Kakashi nodded enthusiastically, apparently too relieved to speak.

Iruka deflated immediately, taking a step back. "That's okay, I don't mind tha-" The Chuunin blinked. "Yes?!"

"Yes!" Kakashi looked as if he was hyperventilating.

"Really?!" Iruka _beamed._

"Yes!" Pantgasptwitch.

"Oh." Iruka started chewing on his lower lip, making the Jounin pale considerably. "At seven? Meet me here?"

"O… kay…" Kakashi's voice was strained and his fingers twitched even more than before.

"I'm…" Iruka stopped chewing and smiled at him shyly. "I'm happy. Don't stand me up, okay?" He turned back to his desk, a happy bounce in each step.

Kakashi _whimpered._

...

"Do you think Iruka-sensei's going to turn him down if he comes late?", Raidou wondered, looking at the clock in the Mission Room. It showed six forty-one.

"Ah, some minutes won't make him that mad", Genma decided.

"Well, but as far as I remember, Kakashi's never been less than two hours late for anything. Not even for meetings with the Hokage."

"Iruka-sensei's going to punch him through the next wall." Genma groaned. "That dumb idiot's ruining his only chance."

"He's still got about twenty minutes", Raidou supplied. "Maybe he'll come on time?"

"Hatake. Kakashi." Genma got up.

"I know, but- Where are you going?"

"I'm going to drag that idiot here on time, even if it's the last thing I do", Genma told him. He wouldn't let his perfect plan get ruined by the stupidity of that cyclops-genius.

"And… and I?"

"If I don't make it back in time, get Iruka-sensei occupied with something. And then manipulate the clock."

...

Six fifty-two.

"Hatake? Hatake, I know you're in there. Open!"

...

Six fifty-three.

"Hey! Hey, Asuma!"

"Hm?" The bearded Jounin frowned. "What's up, Raidou?"

"Do me a favour and hand your report in to Iruka-sensei?"

"Do I want to know why?"

"No." Raidou put an innocent smile on his face.

Asuma shook his head. "Genma?"

"Maybe?"

"He doesn't plan to do anything bad to Iruka-sensei, does he?", the bearded Jounin growled dangerously.

"No!", Raidou assured immediately. "I swear!"

"Hrn. Alright." Asuma nodded shortly. "But I'll have an eye on you both, listen?"

Raidou swallowed. He'd completely forgotten that almost every shinobi in the village saw Iruka as their cute little sunshine and that making him sad would result in serious trouble. Genma'd better not fuck this up.

...

Six fifty-four.

"What's up, Shiranui?"

"Hatake! You're going to be late!"

"What?! No! Late?! _Me?!_" The Copy-nin feigned fainting.

"Stop that shit and get your ass to the Mission Room", Genma growled. "Iruka-sensei won't be happy if you're late."

"And since when is that your business?" Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. "You up to something?" His hand suddenly gripped the Special Jounin's neck. "You're trying to take him from me?!"

"No!", Genma gasped. "Contrary!"

"Huh?" Kakashi let go.

"We're trying to help you", Genma coughed. "Iruka-sensei's been lonely for long enough by now. We want him to be happy."

"Iruka happy?" Kakashi closed his eyes, eherm, eye, and sighed. "I want that…" He stayed like that, not moving, not making any sound.

"Erm… Hatake?"

...

Six fifty-six.

"Ah, Gai-sensei." Raidou beamed at the Green Beast. "Do me a favour? For the sake of my youth?" He flinched inwardly.

"Always, Raidou-san, my Honoured Colleague!" Gai thrust him a thumb-up. "What can my Youthful Spirit do for you?!"

"Hand in your report to Iruka-sensei?"

All sparkles vanished instantly around the other Jounin and he directed a suspicious look at him. "Why, if I may ask?"

Raidou swallowed once again. "Nothing bad, I swear."

"And what good something then?" Two enormous eyebrows drew together.

"We're only trying to buy Kakashi time to not come too late so Iruka-sensei doesn't get angry and goes out with him!", Raidou squeaked. Damn, Gai could be creepy!

"My Eternal Rival?!" Gai was immediately back to his usual exuberant self. "I'll make it my Quest of Honour to help this Youthful Love to bloom!"

"Mrghn…" But at least Iruka didn't seem to have heard anything.

...

Six fifty-seven.

"Move your ass, dammit!" Genma grabbed the Copy-nin's arm and pulled, not moving him in the slightest.

"Calm down. I've got plenty of time left."

"You don't! You're going to be late!"

"I know."

...

Six fifty-eight.

"Aoba!" Raidou quickly grabbed him. "You're taking over Iruka-sensei's shift in… two minutes?"

"I'm taking it over now. I'm late today, usually I come ten minutes earlier."

"But… but his shift ends at seven, right?" Raidou frowned.

"Ah, but he's always early, too." Aoba grinned. "I'm coming early not to let him work parts of my shifts, too." He turned to go to the desk.

"Aoba!" Raidou desperately dragged him back. "Can't you wait a little more and-"

"No way. I'd feel like taking advantage of his kindness."

Raidou had to watch him go. "Genma…"

...

Six fifty-nine.

"You're planning to be late?!", Genma yelled once he'd stopped gaping. "For your date with Iruka-sensei?!"

"Can't ruin my reputation by coming on time." Kakashi shrugged.

"You can't come late!"

"Hinder me from it in… three seconds." Kakashi arched a silver eyebrow.

...

Seven o'clock.

"Iruka-sensei! Look!" Raidou pointed out of the window.

"Hm?" The Chuunin frowned. "What's there, Raidou-san?"

"You don't see?", Raidou gasped while he tried to reach the clock on the wall. "Look closer and… and to the right." Damn clock, where did one manipulate it?

Seven o'clock and fifty-nine seconds.

"Oh, I'm going to be late. Bye."

"What-"

_Bamph._

Genma blinked. "Bastard."

...

Seven o'clock, one minute and three seconds.

_Bamph._

"Gah!" Raidou jumped, lost his balance and felt his rump get in painful contact with the floor.

"Good evening, Iruka-sensei. I'm sorry I'm late but I had to search for my watch to make sure I come on time." Kakashi beamed at the Chuunin.

"Oh, but you're not late, Kakashi-sensei, not really." Iruka smiled back happily. "I had actually expected to have to go to your apartment and drag you out from under the shower or out of your bed."

"You…" The Jounin's thoughts obviously got captured by the picture of Iruka in his shower or in his bed.

"Kakashi-sensei?", the Chuunin asked softly, unsurely.

"M-hmmm?" Kakashi directed his dreamy gaze at him, then jumped. "Yes?"

"Where would you like to go?" Iruka blushed softly. "I have to admit that I didn't really make plans for tonight…"

"Oh. Erm…" Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "I don't know…"

"What's your favourite food?", Iruka asked.

"Miso soup with eggplants", came the immediate answer.

"Oh, really? That's yummy." Iruka smiled brightly.

"I know…" Kakashi seemed to find the Chuunin even yummier, Raidou noticed.

"But I don't know any place serving that." Iruka pouted, apparently deeply affronted that his date got spoiled like that right at the beginning.

Kakashi whimpered.

"Do you like miso ramen as well?", the Chuunin asked, completely oblivious.

"I do." Kakashi nodded. "Ichiraku's?

"That would be perfect!" Iruka beamed at him. "Let's go!" He grabbed the Jounin's hand and dragged him enthusiastically with him.

"Now that went… weird", Raidou murmured. "But where's Genma?"

"I'm here", came a grumpy voice from the window, startling him. "That bastard used his show-off Ain't-I-Flashy?-No-Jutsu and left me behind."

"They're off on their date." Raidou tried not to grin. "Went well if you ask me."

"I'd rather not bet on it." Genma shook his head. "We'll go watch."

"What?!"

"Hatake sucks at this and I won't let him fuck it up." He still was a bastard, but he also was the bastard meant for Iruka-sensei, and that alone saved his sorry ass.

"He'll kill us!"

"Not in front of Iruka-sensei." Genma smirked.

...

"I can't believe he didn't fuck up", Genma murmured while trailing the oblivious couple towards Iruka's apartment building.

"They were sweet", Raidou chuckled. "Iruka-sensei couldn't stop blushing and Kakashi couldn't stop staring. I'm impressed they even managed a conversation in between."

"Keep your hopes for yourself until they've kissed", Genma told him. "Nothing's safe until they've kissed."

"You think so? They seemed quite happy, if you ask me."

"Wait for the kiss to seal it." Genma motioned his partner in crime to be quiet when he saw the two silhouettes in front of them stop at the door of a huge building.

"I had a really nice time tonight, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka murmured. "It's nice of you to take me home, too, although it was me who asked you out."

"Your home's on my way anyway, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"Ah."

"M-hm."

"Oh."

"Now kiss him already", Genma growled when neither of the two lovebirds seemed to want to take the first step.

"I wonder if Kakashi will take off his mask", Raidou mused. "Or do you think he'll kiss him through it and-"

"Well, thank you again for taking me home, Kakashi-sensei", Iruka's soft voice interrupted him. "I would like to meet again."

"Me too", Kakashi murmured, stepping from one foot to the other.

"That's good." Iruka smiled at him, then hesitated a moment before he tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"Yes!", Genma hissed. "Now strike to kill, Hatake!"

"I…" Kakashi seemed to fidget. "Good night then, Iruka-sensei."

_Bamph._

Genma blinked.

Raidou blinked.

Iruka opened his eyes, blinked.

"He…" Raidou blinked again.

"He… gone…" Genma gaped.

"Oh", they heard Iruka whisper, then his shoulders slumped. "I see… Foolish Ruka."

"I'll kill him", Raidou hissed while the miserable Chuunin slowly shuffled into his apartment building. "How can he dare not to kiss him?!"

...

"He's dead. He's so dead", Raidou growled while he waited for the soon-to-be-dead Copy-nin in the mission room the next morning.

"Do I imagine it or is it colder in here than usual?", Genma asked.

"It's just less warm", Raidou told him. Because Iruka wasn't as warm as usual. He hadn't come in with a smile and a funny story about one of his students today. He didn't smile today. He wasn't their sunshine today.

"I can't stand to see him like this." Genma sighed. "I've never noticed before how much better it is to see him smile. I- There he is!"

Raidou was already on his feet and running towards the bastard-who-hurt-Iruka. "Hatake! Out with me! Now!"

"I have a mission rep-"

"Out." Genma pressed the tip of a senbon into his upper thigh. "Now."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed but he still did as ordered. "You know I could have decapitated both of you right there on the spot", he told them outside.

"You hurt Iruka-sensei!", Raidou hissed furiously.

"I… I didn't!" The Copy-nin's eye went wide.

"You rejected him! How would you call what you did?!", Genma hissed.

"I didn't reject him!"

"You didn't kiss him!", Raidou almost shouted.

"He was tired!"

"You di- What?!"

"He was tired, so I thought I would let him get some sleep", Kakashi told him. "I didn't want to force him to stay up any longer."

"He was… what?"

"He was so tired he almost slept while standing", Kakashi said as if talking to a dumb kid. "His eyes closed. I saw it."

"He… you… he…" No, Raidou, no hysterical laughter now, nono. He was going to stay calm and sane, calm and sane, calm… and…

"He wanted you to kiss him!", Genma hissed. "He closed his eyes for you to kiss him! Maybe he even wanted to make sure you could pull down your mask without him looking!"

"He was-" Kakashi blinked. Or winked, one could never be sure. "He wanted…"

"You idiot!", Raidou shouted. "Never been on a date before or what?!"

Kakashi blushed. It could be seen creeping over the edge of his mask.

"No." Genma shook his head. "That's. Not. True."

"So what?!", the Copy-nin hissed.

"You've never been on a d-rmrghl!"

"Shut up!", Kakashi hissed, his hand clamped over the Special Jounin's mouth. "Or I'll chidori your teeth."

"Let him go", Raidou said calmly. "You'll never get Iruka-sensei if we don't help you."

"I don't need help." The Copy-nin snorted but let go.

"Sure, genius", Genma hissed. "Then tell me, how do you plan to make Iruka-sensei forgive you?"

"I… I will…"

"Yes?"

"I… Okay, maybe I can use a little help", Kakashi growled.

...

"No."

"Hatake, you-"

"No."

"Hatake, listen, you arrogant prick of a-"

"For fuck's sake, Shiranui! Shut up! I will not stand in front of his window at night and sing!"

"But that's bulletproof, Hatake! He won't be able to-"

"Genma." Raidou sighed. "Genma, Kakashi's right. That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard." And that meant quite a lot, given that it wasn't the first scheme Genma had suggested for Kakashi to win over Iruka-sensei.

"You too, Rai?" Genma pouted. "Traitor."

"Genma, honestly. That's not bulletproof, it's bullshit. Iruka-sensei will be embarrassed as fuck and never want to hear anything of Kakashi ever again." He suddenly felt the Copy-nin's aura change from 'annoyed' to 'fucking murderous' and swallowed. "And we don't want that", he quickly pressed out.

"So?", Genma hissed, completely oblivious. "And what, oh you high and mighty lord of matchmaking, would you suggest?" Smartass.

"Well", Raidou growled back, annoyed and beyond pissed by now. "What about just telling Iruka-sensei that he's fucked up and asking for another chance?" He regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth. Now that would never work. That was an approach for sane people and, well, let's be honest, Hatake was probably as far from sane as Gai was from quiet. That would never ever, neverever-

"I'll try that." Kakashi turned around and walked in the direction of the Mission Room.

"Wha…"

"Hatake! Hatake! Fuck!" Genma stomped his foot. "There!", he shouted, turning around to his friend. "You fucked it up!"

"I fucked it up?" Raidou was so beyond pissed by now. "I fucked it up? What about you use your upper head only for a second and think about your insane suggestions and-"

"He'll fuck up royally", Genma interrupted him. "He'll so fucking fuck up and then he'll get so fucking fucked up mad at us."

"We're done for", Raidou breathed.

"We have to go see what we're able to save." Genma jogged after the Copy-nin, Raidou following behind. In the Mission Room they found him standing rather very close to one rather very flustered Chuunin. Genma groaned.

"Maybe we can just…" Raidou gestured vaguely, helplessly into their direction. "Maybe just-"

"Iruka-sensei?", Kakashi murmured softly.

"Yes?" The Chuunin looked less than comfortable.

"I really wanted to kiss you yesterday."

_Bang._ The whole mission room was dead silent immediately.

"Oh god…", Genma groaned. "That idiot…"

"You…" Iruka blushed crimson.

"I just thought you were too tired, you know", Kakashi continued, completely oblivious. "I didn't want to exhaust you even more. I'm sorry."

"Poor Iruka-sensei…", Raidou whispered sympathetically. He could only guess what the other shinobi and kunoichi thought right now, hearing Kakashi talk about wanting to kiss and 'exhaust' Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka was still blushing.

"Can I make it good again?", the Jounin asked hopefully. "I'll do whatever you want."

Ebisu's nose started bleeding.

"Iruka-sensei will kill him", Genma murmured.

"Deader than dead", Raidou agreed.

"Kakashi-sensei, I…" Iruka's fingers started twisting themselves into his vest. "Did you really…"

"I really wanted to kiss you", Kakashi assured. "And maybe hold you a little. And pull out your hair-tie."

"Oh", Iruka breathed.

"May I?", Kakashi murmured. "I mean, not now since we are in public and…" He frowned when he finally noticed how much attention was directed at him and the Chuunin.

"What's wrong?", Iruka asked, looked up and gasped.

"What are you all looking at?", Kakashi asked defiantly, then his expression became murderous suddenly. "Are you looking at Iruka?!", he hissed. "You'll not get him! He'll go out with me, you hear that?! He'll not go out with you! Don't you dare to try to take him from me!"

The mission room was empty in point six seconds flat, leaving only an enraged Copy-nin oozing killing intent, a blushing Chuunin-sensei and two spectators clinging to each other and wishing they'd been born as plants.

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The Jounin flinched. "I overdid it. I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei, I didn't mean to be stupid again."

"Kakashi-sensei." Iruka smiled warmly. "I'd really like to go out with you again."

"Really?!" Kakashi's stared at him.

"M-hm." Iruka nodded. "And then… and then you can take me home again afterwards and then…" He blushed softly. "And earn yourself a kiss for taking me home safely."

"Oh." Kakashi blushed, too. "One earns a kiss for taking someone home safely? Even if the other person doesn't need any protection?"

"It's for the thought", Iruka told him shyly. "A reward for being thoughtful."

"Ah." Kakashi nodded. "But I don't want you to have to kiss me, even if you don't want it."

Iruka laughed softly. "I don't have to kiss you, Kakashi-sensei. I can do it if I want it."

"Oh. And… will you want it?"

"I… I really think I will…"

"Then it's good." The Copy-nin smiled under his mask, then looked around the room. "Seems your shift ended early today…"

"Seems so." Iruka chuckled. "Lunch?"

Kakashi beamed at him. "And afterwards I'll take you home safely."

"That was… weird", Genma murmured after the pair had left.

"Disturbing", Raidou agreed.

"But somehow cute."

"Disturbingly cute."

Genma smirked. "Mission completed."

"You don't want to go after them and make sure they kiss?", Raidou asked.

"I guess Iruka-sensei will take care of that."

"Ah. Okay." Pity. Had been fun, somehow. "And now?"

"I have a mission tomorrow." Genma shrugged.

"Ah. Good we got this done before you'll have to go then."

"Yeah." Genma grinned. "Come on, I'll walk you. Have to get some stuff anyway."

...

"How long will you be gone?", Raidou asked when they arrived at his door.

"Week, two maybe." Genma shrugged. "Worried?"

"Never. You're too dumb to die." Raidou punched his arm playfully. "Good luck then."

"Hey, what's with my kiss?" The Special Jounin flinched the moment the words left his mouth.

"K-kiss?" No, he hadn't squawked that, he so hadn't.

"Well…" Alright, now that he'd got himself into this mess, he had to get through with it. "I took you home safely, didn't I?"

Raidou felt heat rising in his face. "You want me to kiss you?"

"Sure." Genma leered. He just didn't know what to do else.

"A-alright." Raidou quickly closed his eyes and gave his friend a peck on the cheek. "There, idiot."

"Aah, I bet you can do better than that." He really didn't know why he did this. He really shouldn't do this furthermore.

"Shut up!"

"I bet even never-had-a-date-before Kakashi can do better than- Mrh!" Genma's eyes widened. Whoa!

He was kissing him! What was he thinking?! He couldn't just kiss Genma! And like this even less! He had to-

His Raidou! Genma growled and quickly wrapped his arms around his friend. He didn't know what had happened exactly nor did he care. He just knew he wouldn't let go and he wouldn't accept any excuse now. He had waited for this for years, had always been afraid to take the risk of losing his friend, but now… now he wouldn't let go ever again.

Oh. Raidou blinked when he felt arms around him and Genma deepening the kiss. _Oh._

"Rai…" Genma parted with him only very reluctantly, but it was for a higher goal. "May I come in?"

Raidou blinked. Blinked again. There were no lips on his anymore. That was bad. Stupid Genma stopping to kiss him. He had to make him do it again, now!

"Whoa!", the Special Jounin gasped but then let himself get dragged into the apartment happily.

...

"Finally!", Iruka groaned from his position on the next roof and leaned his head back to rest on his lover's shoulder.

"Happy now?", Kakashi murmured into his ear and started to rub his beloved Chuunin's belly. Iruka loved belly-rubs.

"M-hmmm…", Iruka purred and tilted his head even more backwards. His beloved Jounin knew how to make him happy. He loved belly-rubs.

"Then that means I get my reward now?" Kakashi nibbled at his lover's neck, first through the mask, then again after he'd pulled the offending cloth down. Yummy. Ruka.

"You've been a good boy." Iruka smirked when he felt the shudder in his Jounin's body. Sensei Voice – always worked.

"You said I'd get whatever I want", Kakashi reminded him quickly to stop that voice from making him pliant mush in his love's hands. "For a whole week. Every night and whenever you'll have time at day."

"I said that…" Iruka grinned, deciding to keep the Sensei Voice out of the game. For now. "Whatever you want…"

"And I earned it myself." Kakashi pouted. "Why did they have to take so long?" So unfair! He hadn't been allowed to sleep in his lover's bed for… for one night!

"Poor baby." Iruka grinned. He planned to make up for the lost time thoroughly.

"I don't like quickies", Kakashi complained more. "Well, at least not as much as slowies." And that one quick nookie with his beloved Chuunin-sensei somewhere in between pretending to be insecure and clumsy hadn't nearly been enough to satisfy the craving he felt for his lover every second of his life.

"I promised whatever you want", Iruka reminded him, purring. "I hope you already made plans…" He certainly had, just in case his Jounin needed inspiration.

"I did." Iruka against the door first, at least if they made it into the apartment in time. And then on the floor. And in the shower next. And then in the bed. More than once. And then he would maybe take out the new toys he'd bought out of boredom. Frustration, rather. One day without his Iruka was a long time, mind you!

"Mmmh… can't wait." Iruka turned around and kissed his lover deeply. He'd missed this so much. Deep, sensual kisses without anybody watching and without having to pretend anything. His Jounin was so damn good with his mouth.

"I'll make you scream", Kakashi promised huskily. "And then scream more. And then I'll punish you for making me suffer through this. I had to talk to myself!"

"But we had to do it", Iruka argued. "They are meant to be." And seeing his lover talk to himself had been hilarious.

"Yeah, sure." Kakashi snorted. It wasn't that he begrudged their friends their newfound happiness, but people being 'meant to be'. Tse. Nobody was 'meant to be' except he and his Chuunin.

"And wasn't it fun?" Iruka smirked. "You had fun, too…"

"Hrn." Not as much as he could have had if he had just spent the time with his lover in bed.

"And I know something that could be just as much fun", Iruka started carefully. "You know, I thought-"

"No more matchmaking!", Kakashi declared sternly.

"But Kashi…" Iruka pouted. He liked matchmaking. That was so much fun!

"No more…" Kakashi swallowed. Shit, a pout. But he had to resist! "No more matchmaking."

"Kashi…" Pout deepening… check. And now… Umino Doe-Eye Jutsu of Copy-nin Breaking.

"No… more…" Nooo, the Umino Jutsu of Fuckability!

"Kashi…" Iruka got ready for the final strike. "_Please?_"

"Yes!", Kakashi heard himself shout helplessly. "Yes! Whatever you want!" He grabbed his Chuunin and crushed their lips together hungrily. He really didn't know why he even tried to resist his lover, he always lost.

"That's so nice of you!", Iruka mock-squealed to torment his lover just a little more. "You know, I saw Ibiki today, and then Anko came into the room, too, and you should have seen how he looked at her and-"

"No", Kakashi pleaded desperately. "No, please, Ruka. Not now." He dragged his lover to his chest. "I need you, Ruka. I think I'll burst if I don't get you soon." He didn't even need sex, he just needed his Ruka. Sex was a great bonus to everything else, but all he really needed was time with his beloved to be only himself and nothing else.

"I didn't intend to do it now." Iruka chuckled. "I always hold my promises, and I promised you a reward." He tilted his head and licked his lover's jaw. "What do you want to do with me?", he breathed. "Kakashi-_sama?_"

Kakashi felt himself shudder. "You want to get ravished right here and now, don't you?", he forced out.

"Whatever you want, Kakashi-sama", Iruka breathed into his lover's ear. Right here and now? Why not? Maybe the tiles of the roof would be a little rough on their skin and shave a little, but oh well… Who said he would have to lie on the bottom?

"I want…" No, he was not allowed to ravish his fuckable Chuunin right on this roof, no, he wasn't. "I want…"

"Yes?" Iruka started nibbling at his Jounin's ear. At his very fuckable-looking Jounin's ear when he was panting and shivering like that…

"I want…" Somebody could come along and see them, and he didn't want that. And that would be bad, so no ravishing right here. Not here, no, not where somebody could see Iruka. No, only he was allowed to see that.

"Kakashi-sama?" Now that took long. Maybe he should just start?

"I want you on my bed", Kakashi decided finally. "I bought chains." And there were curtains. He would just close them and then chain his Chuunin to the bed where nobody but him would be able to see him.

"Yesss…", Iruka hissed softly. "Black chains?"

"Silver." They would look perfect on his lover's tanned skin.

"Oh." Iruka shrugged and suddenly stood up. "I would have preferred black ones on your skin." And with a smirk, he turned and sprinted off towards his lover's apartment.

"On… my…" Kakashi blinked. "Hey! It's whatever _I_ want!" He hastily jumped up and after his lover. His soon-to-be-chained-and-moaning lover. Who could try the chains on him the next night.

.

/


End file.
